Like AIDS, tuberculosis is another serious infectious disease threatening the world and causing the death of 2-3 millions of patients. In the world, there are about 11 millions patients infected with HIV and tubercle bacillus in combination. When AIDS is at onset in patients, due to hypoimmunity, the once dormant tubercle bacillus proliferate excessively, and with the increase of number of patients infected with HIV, the infection rate of tuberculosis increases again. However, there is no newly marketed drug in recent 40 years due to various reasons. Although the current antitubercular agents may inhibit the spreading of tubercle bacillus in some extent, they are not promising when drug resistant strains increase and cross drug resistant strains appear. In addition, the treatment cycle of current antitubercular agents in clinic use is usually more than 6 months, so that patients may not be compliant in such a long treatment period, and the number of drug resistant stains may increase continuously. Hence, it is necessary to develop antitubercular agents for quick treatment. In this connection, there is a need in the field to develop antitubercular agents with new structure and acting to new target point.
ATP synthetase is a new antitubercular target, and has a promising application prospect. The new aromatic butan-2-ol compounds are compounds against tubercle bacillus as designed for this target.